steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Роза Кварц/Галерея/Официальные Арты
Раскадровки An Indirect Kiss rose's fountain storyboard.jpg|An Indirect Kiss, The fountain statue of her Rosestoryboard.gif|Lion 3: Straight to Video RSS1.jpg|Rose's Scabbard rss.jpg RSS3.jpg RSS4.jpg rss6.jpg RSS7.jpg RSS8.jpg RSS9.jpg RSS10.jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 1.jpg|Story for Steven Story For Steven Storyboard 2.jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 3.jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 4.jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 5.jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 6.jpg We Need to Talk storyboard 01.png|We Need to Talk We Need to Talk storyboard 02.png We Need to Talk storyboard 03.png We Need to Talk storyboard 04.png We Need to Talk storyboard 05.png We Need to Talk storyboard 07.png We Need to Talk storyboard 08.png We Need to Talk storyboard 10.png We Need to Talk storyboard 13.png We Need to Talk storyboard 14.png We Need to Talk storyboard 15.png We Need to Talk storyboard 16.png We Need to Talk storyboard 17.png The Answer Storyboard 21.jpg|The Answer The Answer Storyboard 23.png Greg the Babysitter Board 1.jpg|Greg the Babysitter Greg the Babysitter Board 2.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 3.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 4.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 5.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 6.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 7.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 8.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 9.jpg Greg the Babysitter Board 10.jpg Buddy's Book Drawing 3.png|Buddy's Book Buddy's Book Drawing 4.png storm3.png|Storm In The Room storm5.png storm6.png storm7.png storm8.png storm9.png storm10.png Rose Quartz running animatic.gif Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 2.png|Your Mother and Mine Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 3.png Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 5.png Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 6.png Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 8.png Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 9.png Your Mother and Mine Storyboard 10.png A Single Pale Rose Board 2.png|A Single Pale Rose Now We're Only Falling Apart Storyboard 4.png|Now We're Only Falling Apart Now We're Only Falling Apart Storyboard 5.png Модели Tumblr ngqs3eBpX31smn4pqo4 1280.jpg|"Lion 3: Straight to Video" Tumblr ngqs3eBpX31smn4pqo3 r1 1280.jpg|"Lion 3: Straight to Video" Tumblr ngqs3eBpX31smn4pqo10 1280.jpg|"Lion 3: Straight to Video" story for steven models7.jpg|"Story for Steven" Tumblr ntguobOhcL1smn4pqo6 1280.jpg|Holo Projection by Pearl in "Rose's Scabbard" Rose's Scabbard Model Sheet Interrupted Projection.jpg|"Rose's Scabbard" We Need to Talk - Characters palettes (Music Video).png|"We Need to Talk" Промо-арты Promoart.jpg|"The Test" от Хилари Флоридо Maximum capacity.jpg|"Maximum Capacity" от Хилари Флоридо Political Power Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|"Political Power" от Хилари Флоридо We need to talk promo.jpg|"We Need to Talk" от Хилари Флоридо Historical Friction promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|"Historical Friction" от Хилари Флоридо Catch and Release Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|"Catch and Release" от Хилари Флоридо A lol at C.jpg|"Alone at Sea" от Хилари Флоридо Last One Out of Beach City Promo.png|"Last One Out of Beach City" от Хилари Флоридо Love Answer.png Board of "I Am My Mom".jpg|"I Am My Mom" от Хилари Флоридо A Single Pale Rose Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|"A Single Pale Rose" от Хилари Флоридо Рисунки Tumblr ngtj3gQgVv1qhjcclo1 1280.jpg 923857 506260009525426 1899891500 n.jpg|Роза Ребекки Шугар Pearlnrose.png|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф tumblr_nw57wejmMx1qhjcclo1_1280.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар RS'15.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Tumblr nx2rdxkOrg1qhjcclo1 500.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Steven and Rose by RS.JPG|Стивен и Роза Ребекки Шугар Pearl Rose and greg by RS.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Rose candy hilaryf.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо The Answer Golden Book Page 07.png|Рисунок Элли Михалки The Answer Golden Book Page 08.png|Рисунок Элли Михалки Rebecca Sugar Pilot Drawing 20161210.jpeg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар в 2011/2012 Rose and Greg drawing.png|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар XwnuXoEW_Kw.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар 1iqmfaDJogs.jpg Rose and Greg.jpg Rose and greg early sketch.PNG|Молодой Грэг и Роза, ранний концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Rose and Greg nails.PNG|от Ребекки Шугар Motivational Rose.PNG|от Ребекки Шугар Gems in car sketch.PNG|от Ребекки Шугар Rose Drawing.PNG|от Ребекки Шугар krMruI2Okx4.jpg|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф PvdsPUZ1q1o.jpg|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф Athletic grey.png Рендеры Rose-Day-Pallete.png Rose_Quartzeditenew.png Rose_Quartz_-_With_Weapon.png Tumblr_inline_nmszvkUXZj1qc1vny_400.png Rose_in_facade_view.png Rose-Quartz-deko3-shield.png Rose-Quartz-deko3-sword.png Rose_Quartz_-_Weaponized.png rose_quartz_vector_by_davidark_thegunter-dat3zov.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей